


"Swimming contest"

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, i mean the place is isolated so..., idk if this counts as public or semi public tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Despite Ephraim's initial reaction to Innes' new swimsuit not being all that positive, Innes suspects that there's something more that the other isn't telling him. He's right.





	"Swimming contest"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrong season but whatever.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

The first words that come out of Ephraim’s mouth when Innes comes out dressed in what he thinks is a fashionable swimsuit that follows that world’s tradition are “this looks stupid”.

He should’ve expected it – a brute like Ephraim would never understand – but it still manages to irritate him. Not that he expected compliments from the other, of course; let’s just say he was hoping for them.

 

And yet Innes isn’t a fool and he notices Ephraim staring at him, and not in a mean way.

He wonders what he’s thinking, but judging by where his eyes linger, he must see how this swimsuit  highlights his legs’ muscles, how the sash dangles beautifully around his hips and makes them more inviting, how good his ass looks like this.

Maybe this outfit isn’t that stupid after all, huh?

 

He doesn’t make the first move, his pride is too big for this, and instead he waits for Ephraim’s resolve to crumble.

One might say that he’s being cocky, but he’s analyzed the situation and he’s sure that it won’t take too long for the other to decide to take him somewhere secluded to have some fun.

 

Exactly as planned, right as he’s just decided to leave the beautiful – but not as beautiful as Frelia’s – Askrian waters, he comes to him with a challenge.

\- Let’s see who arrives first there -, he says, pointing to a lonely group of rocks separated from the shore. It’s pretty far from where they’re staying, but that’s the point: both he and Ephraim know that this is just an excuse to get far from their sisters for a justifiable amount of time.

Innes smirks.

\- Prepare to lose -.

Just because it’s not a true challenge, it doesn’t mean he isn’t going to give his all to win.

 

 

Innes can’t stop panting, his hand covering his mouth as he tries to gain back some composure but to no avail. It isn’t however because of all the swimming it took to get there – that was nothing – but because as soon as they got there Ephraim didn’t lose any time kissing him as he fumbled with the sash, eager to uncover what little wasn’t already uncovered.

 

The position isn’t the most comfortable, lying over the rocks with his legs open in a very obscene way as Ephraim is mouthing at his unfortunately still clothed erection. He feels a particularly sharp rock poking his back but he can hardly do anything as Ephraim palms him with a hunger that Innes has never witnessed in him before.

And yet he still hasn’t made any motion to get rid of the swimsuit and no, Innes won’t say anything. He knows Ephraim is trying to make him beg but he won’t budge; he refuses, he will never resort to such humiliating feats in order to…

\- Ephraim, _please_ -.

… Or maybe yes.

 

He can’t see it from there, but he knows Ephraim’s smirking, but it doesn’t matter now. If that means that he’s finally going to give him what he’s been teasing, then so be it.

 

A sigh of relief escapes his lips when Ephraim starts to tug at his swimsuit, uncovering more and more skin.

\- I still think it looks stupid -, he states, and if Innes hadn’t been that taken away in the moment, he would’ve left him there.

\- Way to ruin the mood -, he mutters, but Ephraim only smirks at that.

\- I’d rather have you without anything on -.

 

Uuugh… damn him and his tongue.

Innes doesn’t know how to reply to that, but the way his face becomes all red is enough for Ephraim, who’s started to get down again between his legs. _Finally_.

 

He doesn’t say anything as he dives in, planting a kiss against Innes’ cock’s head, then sucking it, all without never looking away from the other, whose gaze is fixed on him as well.

He can’t look away even if he wanted to; Ephraim looks so good like this.

 

After he thinks he’s teased Innes enough –he’s starting to grow impatient with this – Ephraim parts his lips, starting to welcome as much as he can inside his mouth.

He doesn’t have as much practice as the other does but he still intends to give his all in this act. He surely doesn’t want Innes not to be satisfied; that would sting his pride too much.

He manages to take the entirety of his cock inside, his nose brushing against Innes’ well groomed pubic hair – he must always be in perfect conditions everywhere – and, after a moment to get his throat used to that sensation, he bobs his head up, enjoying the way Innes sighs at that motion, only to bring it down again.

 

He repeats the motion again and again setting up a mostly regular pace.

Innes is beautiful, looking at him with his lips parted and his eyes half lidded, and there’s a pride in knowing that he’s the cause of all this.

 

Innes can’t contain himself anymore as small sighs and moans leave his lips at the sole sight of Ephraim sucking his cock.

He has to hold onto something, but the rock is slippery so he grabs a fistful of Ephraim’s hair, gripping tightly. Ah… this is so good.

He tries to set up his own pace, but Ephraim’s having none of it; he grabs Innes’ hips and he pushes them down with a strength that Innes isn’t able to overpower, but at least he seems merciful enough to go faster, much to the other’s liking.

 

He goes completely still as he comes, trying his best to muffle his moans – they’re still out in the open after all – but Ephraim doesn’t make things easier as he keeps sucking even after, until Innes becomes a trembling mess, begging Ephraim to stop because it’s starting to become too much.

 

As the other finally pulls away, semen rolling down his chin, and looks at him with mischievous eyes, Innes can finally catch his breath.

\- That was… -. Gods, his voice is so hoarse; how is he going to explain this to the others?

\- Great? Wonderful? Very very sexy? -, Ephraim suggests, gaining a stare from Innes.

\- Remember me to never try to compliment you ever again -, Innes deadpans, making the other chuckle.

 

Of course he was going to act like this, but at least Ephraim has the confirmation that he liked what’s just happened.

 

He lightly pats on the other’s leg, exhorting him to hurry up and put on his clothes again – if we can call those he’s wearing “clothes” – and he says:

\- C’mon we should get back before the others wonder what the hell we’re doing -.

\- What about you? -, Innes asks, and something warms inside Ephraim’s heart seeing him worry about his state.

\- I’m good, don’t worry -, he replies, then he adds, his voice lower, - We can always have a second round this evening, if you’re up for it -.

 

Innes smirks, the same kind of smirk he made when Ephraim proposed they had a “swimming” contest to begin with; he thinks about all the ways he can repay Ephraim for this and all the other ways he can tease him even further – because there’s nothing better than some healthy competition, even in bed.

\- Oh, it’s on -.


End file.
